


Crosses

by agapes



Series: Obstacles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Nonverbal Communication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Trauma Mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapes/pseuds/agapes
Summary: Link and Zelda take a trip to Castle Town to distract them from the chaos of exams.





	Crosses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a oneshot, BUT it got a bit too long for that. Oh well.

The funny thing about cars was that they were never one thing or another, never quite the same. There was no way to predict what would happen, or how he would feel. Every seat, even if it's the same seat, every stoplight, ever turn and bump and pothole in the road is something new. Something, in all honesty, waiting to happen.

For example, Zelda's seventeenth birthday. They drove out to the movies just fine, but on the way back Link vomited in the passenger seat.

(Trauma is a funny thing.)

It was pointless. But Zelda hadn't laughed at him, not once. She only ever helped. And she was extra cautious the _next_ time they drove together. 

(Which wasn't that long after; she stopped before she started the car and touched his arm and asked, You good to go? and he told her _Yes, I'm fine,_ , and she asked, Are you sure? and he responded, _Yes_ , and leaned across her and honked the car's horn.

He was fine. As he usually was.)

But driving together and just going _somewhere_ was something they loved, something they could share if they could take time out of their busy schedules. Senior year in particular had them pressed to find extra time to share together, what with advanced placement classes, college and scholarship applications, Zelda's participation on the badminton team, and Link's commitment to his fencing lessons. At the end of the day they were increasingly exhausted, and most of the time they _still_ had work to do after the sun went down. On the busier days they kept each other company through texting, and agreed on "Free Fridays," where they would go out and do _something_ for at least an hour.

(That rule was broken every now and then, but only when they had to. And if that happened, they understood.)

A Friday in the beginning of May found Link attempting to study for his upcoming Biology exam on Monday, staggering through his prep book while trying to put off eating dinner. But he didn't want to study, either, and all he wanted was a distraction. 

He got one.

As he turns a page of his exam prep book his phone lights up, and he immediately abandons his reading.

_**—Zelda** (6:47PM)  
link i've been studying for physics for 100 years, what happened to free friday??? :(((((_

A brief laugh escapes him as he pushes his book away, watching Zelda's usual flurry of texts appear.

_**—Zelda** (6:47PM)  
ok but for real it's been like three hours AT LEAST._

_we should go out tonight, we need a break more than anything rn_

_we could get some dinner if u haven't eaten yet, i was thinking curry, and if you have eaten then i'll get something anyway lmao_

_btw we're doing this, you can't say no this time, we have to celebrate finishing the exams we've already taken!!! and try to drown our sorrows for the upcoming ones!!!!!_

Link had been thoroughly convinced by her first text, and let her know.

_\---(6:49)  
i'm on board, where do u want to go?_

_**—Zelda** (6:49PM)  
i was thinking Castle Town if you're up for it_

_smh autocorrect ruining my lowercase aesthetic_

She types for longer than usual, then the bouncing grey dots vanish for a minute while Link sinks down into his chair.

_**—Zelda** (6:51PM)  
that sound good? i was thinking like. a legit night out..not just an hour or whatever_

_\---(6:52PM)  
doesn't your license have restrictions? like, you aren't allowed to drive past 11 or something?_

_**—Zelda** (6:52PM)  
you fool. you sweet summer child. no restrictions can contain me._

That earns her a full laugh, which dissolves into little snickers as he types.

_—(6:53PM)  
i'm older than you???_

_**—Zelda** (6:53PM)  
hush my child. _

_so, how about i pick you up at 7:30? i have to shower & get dressed lmao_

_\---(6:54PM)  
of course, i'll be here_

Link doesn't move for a few minutes after that, just scrolls idly through his phone and kicks his feet up onto his desk. If he's abandoning his studying–and going out anyway–he might as well try to at least look nice, he figures. Zelda deserves more then baggy sweatpants and and his mysteriously stained "hobo sweatshirt," as she had dubbed it. Study gear at its finest, but nothing fit for Castle Town.

Unnecessarily nervous, he get up from his chair and walks over to his closet. Link rifles idly through the hanging shirts, indecisive, until he finds his favorite blue one and matches it with a pair of grey jeans.

Perfect for a date night–

Except no, it's not. He stops himself. It never is, this night isn't any different.

It's just Zelda.

(But it's not, it's never "just Zelda," it never had been, and he doesn't want to admit that to himself. Not yet.)

His hands are a little shaky, just a little, as he straightens up his appearance in the mirror. He's anxious, but he lifts his chin and stands straight and tugs at his hair, pulling it into what he hopes at least vaguely resembles a ponytail.

(He never over-thinks getting dressed like this when he just has to go to school. It's never quite a big decision.)

Link shakes his head to clear out confusing thoughts, then checks his phone again. _7:09_.

He still has time so he picks up an old book and sits down on his bed; with words to distract his eyes he starts working through the knots of anxiety in his stomach. Time drags like each page is a step in a puddle of mud, but the clock glowing red on Link's bedside table forges on, and then his phone lights up.

He springs up and snatches it from the little table.

_**—Zelda** (7:24PM)  
i'm on my way!!_

After that, sitting down is hopeless. He shoves his phone and wallet into his pockets and heads downstairs to sit by the big front window, pausing to turn the living room light off so she won't see him waiting. To be fair, she probably wouldn't think anything of it if she saw, but it would be awkward on Link's side.

He checks his phone too often and occupies himself by bouncing his leg and tapping his fingers on his knee. The anxiety that had been gnawing at him since she first asked him to go out has built up to something almost comfortable and consistent. It kind of feels like a rock has settled in his stomach, but is no longer actively weighing him down; it’s there, merely an annoyance. 

When his phone goes off again he jumps up and spins around without checking it. He's greeted with the sight of Zelda's car parked across the street, and he practically sprints to grab his coat while confirming her most recent text.

Before he leaves, Link skids to a halt in front of the mirror in the hall by the front door to straighten his bangs and tug at his ponytail before continuing, more composed, out the door.

He steps out then locks the door behind him, and when he turns around, Zelda is waving at him.

A grin breaks across his face and it takes all of his self control not to sprint down the driveway.

Zelda pushes the passenger door open for him and immediately pulls him into a hug, as he steps into the car, as per usual. Any anxiety tied up in the pit of Link's stomach, or curled up in his chest, dispels.

She looks much better than him, as if she's dressed up for an actual date; she's wearing her dark blue bomber jacket and a white skirt, and her hair is pulled up into a bun, instead of down and plain, or with her usual braids. And she's definitely wearing eyeliner. 

When they break apart, she spreads her arms. "Welcome to my domain."

Amused, Link signs, _There's no way your father willingly let you go out like that._

She bursts into a fit of giggles. "No, of course not," she manages, then jabs a thumb towards the back seat. "I had to wear my big peacoat over everything as I left. I'm surprised it wasn't like the airport." She mimics her father's deep voice: "Please remove your shoes, coat, and any metal objects on your person for inspection."

Link clicks in the seatbelt and Zelda does too. _Maybe if you told him that it's a special night or something, he would let you go without so much hassle._

Zelda rolls her eyes. "Please, I _know_ you know how he is. I'm still surprised he let us go out on my birthday without so much as a single question."

The wording of "let us go out" brings some kind of weird shiver through Link, and he rubs his arms. _Where did you tell him you're going?_

"Out, with you. I kept it vague."

_And he lets you go every time._

Zelda starts the car. "Of course he does." She pauses. "If I tell him I'm with you, he'll let me do anything."

She's just about to start driving away–and Link _does_ want to go, hovering in front of the driveway is making his anxiety creep back–but he taps her shoulder and she turns, inquisitive.

_You're father's just looking out for you, in his own way._

Eyes drifting back to the road ahead of her, Zelda stiffens, hands going slack on the steering wheel. Her lips turn downward, almost a pout, and her eyebrows furrow. "We've talking about this before."

Link just shrugs and reaches for the stack of CDs on the dash.

Zelda shifts the car into drive and pulls away from Link's house, hands now gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white. "I just wish he wasn't so overprotective, _all the time_. I would understand if, perhaps, he was only strict sometimes, or regarding certain things, but _no_. Every minute and every hour. It's been like this ever since–" She stops herself as they exit the neighborhood, biting her lip.

Link pulls his hand away from the library of musicals and touches her thigh in what he hopes is a comforting way. When he makes contact, there's a little jump in his stomach, and it has nothing to do with the car.

(Close to her knee.)

She relaxes a little, shoulders drooping, but doesn't take her eyes off the road.

(One of the reason's Link feels safe in the car with her; she's a good driver.)

"Ever since my mother died."

(He realizes that his hand is still on her leg and removes it.)

"Did I tell you? That's why I didn't take any STEM courses this year. I had my schedule all laid out, but he wouldn't sign the paper. Didn't want me taking _those_ courses. Jokes on him, I switched pottery to Physics C."

(He's blushing, certainly, but her eyes fixed ahead of them, scanning the upcoming traffic light.)

"Mother would have let me."

Link picks a CD and slides it into the player and the dulcet opening notes of Zelda's favorite musical spill into the gaps of silence. He feels bad to be so internally focused in that moment and pushes away the gentle warmth spreading on his stomach.

As the music starts Zelda glances sideways at him, as if sensing his vague discomfort. All he wants is to assure her that it's not her fault, but then, that wouldn't be completely true, would it?

"I just wish he would back off, even just a little bit."

_I know._

The car feels stuffy, so Link rolls down his window an inch or two to let in the cool evening air, hoping that it might cool his blush. May has brought about a much-needed freshness, filling the grass with speckled flowers. Without needing to see them, Link and Zelda both knew that the first silent princesses would be sprouting in the wild. If they were lucky, perhaps they would see some in Castle Town. Link tells her so, tapping her shoulder so she can watch him sign out of the corner of her eye.

Her subtle frown and furrowed brow soften into a small smile. "I hope so." Bordering on mischievous, Zelda taps her fingers on the wheel and says, "I still have the bookmark you gave me. The flower looks just as beautiful, too."

Certainly she doesn't mean to embarrass him, but the statement makes Link blush again.

_I would hope you'd keep a birthday gift._

She rolls her eyes, but her smile widens.

(He brushes off the possible connotations of her statement.)

For her seventeenth birthday, Link made Zelda a series of small, silent princess-themed gifts. There was a journal with a hand draw flower on the cover, a pressed bookmark, and a beaded wire necklace, all of which he had made himself. By now he had lost track of how long they had taken to make, but if he thought about it enough he could remember just how he felt hunched over on the floor of his room late at night, eyes half closed and clumsy fingers threading blue and while and green beads onto lengths of bent wire.

She's wearing the necklace, he realizes suddenly.

Now, there was _that_ feeling again, the warmth in his chest. It was embarrassing that he was feeling like this right in front of her, even though there was no way she could know.

This strange feeling, without a word he could name it with.

(For now.)

For most of the ride Link stares out the window and tries not to look directly at her, even when she starts humming, then singing, along to the music.

It doesn't take long for them to pass between Castle Town's great gates, and Zelda takes the first parking spot she finds and parks with only a little difficulty. 

She shifts the gear into park and removes her key, grumbling about poor parking jobs. The music shuts off and she turns to Link with her green eyes practically glowing.

"We can go anywhere we want," she beams. "I was thinking of going to get some dinner at the curry place, if that sounds good."

 _Yeah, that sounds good._ Link pauses, thinking. _What are we even here for?_

The way Zelda smiles is definitely suspicious. "Nothing in particular. We just need some time to forget all our stress and have some fun, you know? We’re teens, we deserve to live on the edge.“ She winks.

Link rolls his eyes, and they exit the car.

(As if out of habit Zelda locks the car then presses the button again to make sure it's locked, then tugs at one of the handles to triple check.)

Rudania, a Goron restaurant specializing in curry, was just around the corner from where they had parked. The restaurant itself was a smaller, Castle Town establishment based off the original, Vah Rudania, in Goron City. Yunobo, a friend of Link and Zelda's from school, worked there on the weekends, and Daruk, a professor from the college Zelda had been accepted to, owned it. The curry was legendary, but despite Rudania being so accessible, Link had only ate there twice.

It begins to rain when they reach the restaurant, the first drops falling as the open door rings a bell. The evening chill in the air is replaced by a soft, encompassing warmth, and Zelda loops her arm through Link's.

"You've only been here a couple times, right?"

He nods, wary.

"Well, good, because I'm ordering for you."

She steers them right up to the counter and they greet the Goron running the register. While Zelda makes small talk–or, what Link would consider small talk–he looks up to scan through the menu as quick as he can. Maybe, if he can think of something fast enough, Zelda won't be able to order for him.

(Zelda likes things that are very spicy. Link doesn't. That in and of it self puts him on edge.)

But in the time it takes to understand the spiciness scale the restaurant has implemented, Zelda has concluded the small talk. He hears her say, "–and the same for him," and it jolts him out of his reading-induced stupor.

Zelda disconnects their arms to hand the cashier some money, and by the time Link registers this, she's already pulling him away to the table in the corner near the window.

He starts fumbling for his wallet to pay her back but she takes his hands.

"There's no need for that."

(Her hands are warm.)

She practically pushes him into a chair, then sits down across from him. "No need to pay me back, so long as you buy _me_ something later," she adds, a mischievous grin draped across her face.

Link can feel himself blushing, and smiles in spite of himself. _Depends what you have in mind._

"Oh, you know. Nothing much."

They wait for their food and it feels like a date; Zelda leans halfway across the table, touching his hands a lot whenever he isn't signing, and Link bites his lip and he grins more than he has all week. They mainly discuss their respective exams on Monday.

The Goron who had taken their order brings them their food as Zelda says, "I know I should have nothing to worry about for Physics, but I'm still nervous, you know?" She thanks him, and Link does too. "I just…I–"

Link cuts her off and takes her hands, taking care to make direct eye contact. The restaurant closes in around them, and it becomes just the two of them, just her green eyes and furrowed brow and the tiny downturn of the corners of her mouth.

"You worry too much." His voice is quiet and a bit raspy. Goddesses know when the last time he spoke was.

(How many times has he told her that? It's a sort of inside joke by this point.)

She blinks, then laughs, breaking the eye contact, but lets him hold her hands. "I know, I know. But still. I know we'll all be better off when all these tests are over."

"Then there's the end of the year." The warm atmosphere and the intensity of his tunnel vision makes it easier to speak, so it seems.

Zelda groans, bringing on hand up to her face, as if she had forgotten. "Don't remind me. We have no finals, so theoretically we should be fine, exams-wise. But we both know that we'll have exams, and there will be _events_ and _ceremonies_ and the like." She sighs. "I'm not ready to graduate, Link."

"Me neither."

"We should eat, our food is going to get cold."

Link agrees but watches suspiciously while she digs in, alternating between watching her and staring down at his food. He can't tell exactly what it is, but he assumes it's curry; they are in a curry shop after all, and there's rice and meat and sauce.

After inhaling a few bites, Zelda looks up at him.

"I didn't poison it," she laughs, as if he's being ridiculous. "I thought you loved food?"

His mouth twists. _I do. But I don't exactly know what this is._

“Of course you do, just look at it! Rice, curry sauce, some vegetables, meat. I got you prime, because I’m classy like that. I thought you were always willing to try new things?”

 _Fine._ He goes to try a bite, but she’s watching him intently with enraptured eyes. It’s making him flush. _Don’t watch me like that!_

She smiles and turns her attention back to her food, and Link takes a bite.

Immediately he hopes that she isn’t looking at him, because this curry is arguably one of the best things he’s ever tasted. He hurries to conceal his awe, but she’s already beaming at him.

“I knew it!” Zelda slams her hands down on the table, looking the way she does when she has a breakthrough on a particularly complicated math problem. “You couldn’t fool me, you love food.”

 _I wasn’t trying to trick you,_ Link signs, and he can’t help but let out the smallest giggle. _You were right, I was wrong. Happy?_

“Very.” 

They spend the bulk of their meal alternating between comfortable silence and idle chitchat until their plates dwindle to a few specks of sauce and some grains of rice. 

Zelda scrapes her fork across her plate and chews her lip thoughtfully. “Where do you want to go next”

 _Not sure,_ Link signs as the Goron returns to take their plates. _Didn’t you mention that you had somewhere in mind?_

She pauses, her hands, fiddling with her purse, going still. “I guess.” When she resumes her movements, there’s something strange about them; it’s like she’s hesitating, unsure of herself, or possibly unwilling to proceed. “Wanna go to the book store?”

_Sure, why not?_

When Zelda smiles, her cheeks go round and her green eyes squint and she lights up the world. When she slings her purse over her shoulder she smiles, and reaches out to take his hand. “Why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwieXvxkbsM&list=PLZlppmGv_GIKfcd4t6odoAB9a7aUBMBZi&index=12)
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [gayplatinum](https://gayplatinum.tumblr.com) or [breathingwilds](https://breathingwilds.tumblr.com)


End file.
